


Locura

by yumeorage



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: F en los comentarios, M/M, mucho sufrimiento en este fic nenes u.u, xd bien perturbador
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeorage/pseuds/yumeorage
Summary: ¿Qué tipo de locura se comete por amor? ¿Por obsesión? ¿A qué punto esta dispuesto a llegar para obtener lo que quiere? Porque según él, esta en su derecho, porque le pertenecía desde mucho antes, y solo estaba reclamando lo que siempre había sido suyo.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	1. Dolor

Los últimos días de estar atrapados en sus estudios de adolescentes. Los últimos días en que dejaban de ser unos niños, para ser jóvenes adultos, estudiando y/o trabajando. Los primeros días en que serían mayores, podrían tomar sus propias decisiones, planear y soñar con un futuro mejor, o tomar decisiones malas, angustiosas y planear cosas que, para el ojo humano y civilizado, serían contra la ley, algo repugnante, enfermo.

Locura. 

\- Tu me gustas.

Quien iba a decir, que esa pequeña declaración, tan inocente, sincera, pura y tímida, sería el gatillante para sucesos, que ni él mismo, tenía contemplado para su futuro. 

Las fechas de los exámenes finales se acercaban, él simplemente estaba en la biblioteca de su preparatoria aquel día, tomando apuntes de un libro. Solo se distrajo un momento, pensando en los planes que tenía al graduarse de la preparatoria; quería seguir estudiando, ser un entrenador, incluso tenía planeado ir a la misma universidad que su pareja. Así es, su declaración había sido correspondida, aunque era demasiado soñar con quedar en la misma universidad, sabiendo lo estricto que eran los exámenes y los altos puntajes que necesitaban, lo dudaba mucho pero aún así le gustaba ese sueño. Llevaba casi un año saliendo con él y todo era felicidad; después de clases se acompañaban, caminaban juntos, salían muchas veces ellos dos solos, a comer, a caminar, incluso a hacer deportes, planeaban su futuro juntos, era todo muy lindo ¡Incluso habían tenido sus primeros besos! Entre otras cosas más. De solo recordarlo se sonrojaba levemente, había estado muy nervioso las primeras veces, nervios que aún le acompañaban cuando estaba cerca de él. 

\- Oye Kazemaru…- el aludido salió de su ensoñación, para mirar rápidamente hacia un lado. Cierto castaño de ojos verdes, le miraba con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Puedes dejar de soñar?

\- eh… ah perdón, Fudou 

\- Si, si, si ¿Terminaste de ocupar ese libro?- le indico el libro de cubierta verde, que estaba cerrado a un lado de él. Cierto que debía leer ese libro sobre información de biología y aún no lo hacía, sin embargo Fudou se veía con prisa y sobre todo molesto, aunque era su actitud usual, así que decidió dárselo y buscarlo después. 

\- Sí, disculpa, toma.- se lo entregó enseguida un poco avergonzado por aquel despiste. Sin embargo el de ojos verdes solo le dedico una mirada antes de tomarlo y se fue en silencio, justo hacia donde estaba Kidou buscando un libro en las estanterías. Fudou había cambiado, en apariencia solamente, ya que había dejado crecer su cabello, pero en actitud seguía siendo el mismo chico rudo de siempre, de todos modos era un amigo cercano, alguien con quien podías bromear y que se tomaba en serio los estudios. 

Terminó sus horas en la biblioteca, para luego irse a casa, donde se encontró con su pareja en la salida. Se sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar, charlando sobre lo que habían hecho aquel día, y que planes tenían para el fin de semana luego de terminar los exámenes de su preparatoria. Aunque ya sabía, que su próxima cita, sería en una biblioteca para ahora prepararse para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. 

.

.

.

.

.

Despertó asustado y amarrado: sus manos estaban atadas tras su espalda, sus piernas atadas también, apenas había luz, pero podía notar que estaba en un lugar húmedo ¿un sótano? El piso estaba acolchado, así que estaba sobre un colchón, aún conservaba sus ropas, pero no sus cosas ¿Qué demonios había pasado? 

_ Kazemaru no te alteres, piensa. Piensa y tranquilízate.  _

Se decía así mismo, mientras intentaba levantarse. Era obvio que alguien lo había secuestrado. Recordaba que fue con sus amigos a celebrar el final de los exámenes a un lugar cercano, donde pidieron bebidas y comida rápida. Algunos llorando de felicidad, ya que por fin había terminado el martirio de los exámenes, otros planeando ya sus próximos estudios para los exámenes de la universidad, o planeando obviamente descansar y relajarse antes de los resultados. 

Todo había sido alegría, risas, y sobre todo había comida. Al final de esa improvisada y pequeña celebración, cada uno se despidió y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, todos con ganas de descansar, de relajarse y de dormir. Esta vez Kazemaru se había ido solo, su pareja había estado demasiado cansado para siquiera celebrar con ellos, así que se había ido directamente a su casa luego de terminar los exámenes, pero le había pedido que lo llamara cuando llegara a casa, que seguro para esa hora ya estaría con las energías casi recuperadas.

Estaba en ello, caminando hacia su hogar, cansado, dejando escapar un bostezo, en una solitaria calle. Lo cual no era raro, ya que siempre había poca gente o simplemente no la había, estaba acostumbrado a eso. Por lo que no había siquiera imaginado, que pudiera ocurrir algo. Él no tenía enemigos, ni tampoco le había hecho mal a nadie, así que no se espero ese agudo dolor en su cabeza, para luego despertar en ese lugar desconocido. 

No recordaba quién había sido, solo recordaba el camino que usualmente tomaba para ir casa, y luego estar aquí.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? 

Diciendo eso en voz alta, fue como si aquello activara el interruptor de la luz, ya que esta iluminó la estancia, cegándolo por unos segundos. Aunque sabía, que no había sido su voz lo que encendió la luz, ya que la persona que había encendido la luz, y claramente su captor, estaba allí observándole de manera divertida.

\- ¿t-tu…? ¿Po-por qué? 

.

.

.

.

.

Su espalda se curvó al sentir esa embestida, mientras con suerte ahogaba un grito de dolor. Sentía un ardor que llegaba a todo su cuerpo, podía notar como su interior se desgarraba por la brusca y violenta intrusión. Quedó en shock y paralizado por el dolor, por el terror, mientras sus piernas temblaban y veían con miedo los ojos de su secuestrador.

\- Ya te dije que no es necesario que te contengas ¿sabes? Nadie puede oírte.- se detuvo mientras jadeaba un poco, también estaba cansado y como no estarlo. Kazemaru le había dado pelea, a pesar de estar amarrado, había luchado contra su secuestrador: pateándolo, luego de desatar sus piernas, le trato de dar un cabezazo incluso, con el objetivo que se alejara para que no lo tocara. En fin, no le había dado respiro, hasta que logró aprisionar al de largos cabellos sobre aquel colchón. 

El pobre se retorcía, mientras su captor quitaba la liga de su cabello, dejando esos mechones que tanto le gustaban libres. Kazemaru nunca pensó que esa persona fuera hacer eso con él, nunca pensó verlo violento, nunca creyó que fuera capaz de quitarle la ropa de esa manera, desgarrándola, ni mucho menos pensó que le haría daño, nunca lo imagino. 

\- ¡Quédate quieto! - un golpe en su rostro hizo que finalmente se quedará estático, sintió un escozor en su mejilla, mientras su mirada quedaba perdida en algún punto de esa habitación. No paso tiempo para sentir sus propias lágrimas resbalando por su rostro, al mismo tiempo que sentía como aquel intruso salía de su interior, para volver entrar.

Dejó escapar un grito lastimero, mientras no dejaba de llorar. Estaba claro que no había escape, estaba amarrado, a merced de quien consideraba su amigo, quien lo penetraba sin delicadeza alguna. Este último, parecía disfrutar de su dolor, porque podía ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del otro, que le revolvía el estómago. En su mente rogaba despertar de esa horrible pesadilla, quería estar en su mullida cama, despertar, desayunar y luego salir con sus amigos, quería que su novio viniera a salvarlo.

\- ¿Estás pensando en Genda? ¿verdad? - pudo escuchar el tono ácido y burlesco del otro, mas no le permitió contestar, porque le embistió con más fuerza, provocándole un grito ahogado. No tardó en sentir algo cálido entre sus piernas ¿estaría sangrando? Comenzó a llorar del miedo, anhelando a Genda. Si moría, quería al menos ver por última vez la sonrisa de Genda, aquella que tanto amaba.- Soy el único Kazemaru…- le indicó el chico, mientras daba otra embestida, provocando una sacudida en el cuerpo del más delgado, quejidos de dolor y jadeos, que escapaban de sus temblorosos labios.- El único que puede… estar contigo.- Jadeo, gruño, al sentir como su miembro era apretado por el interior de ese bello ser que estaba profanando, mientras Kazemaru negaba con la cabeza.- Nunca debiste… declararte a Genda…- le dijo, mientras las lágrimas del otro aumentaban.- Porque nunca lo volverás a ver…- esas palabras encendieron un interruptor en los sentidos del chico, apagando ese temor, porque enseguida comenzó a luchar de nuevo, para fastidio del castaño

Kazemaru movió sus piernas, intentando ahorcarlo con ellas, intento hacer fuerzas con sus manos, para liberarse, aunque terminaran dañadas. Su secuestrador bufo, gruño, tuvo que salir de su interior, para tratar de calmarlo.

\- Aún te queda energía… ¿eh?- Kazemaru no supo como, pero el otro tenía más fuerzas, hizo una de sus piernas a un lado, en esa posición podía manejarlo demasiado fácil. De un segundo a otro le faltaba el aire, unas grandes manos se posaron en su garganta, comenzando apretar lentamente. El terror volvió a hacer mella en el jovencito, que le miro aterrado.

\- N-no…- sintió la presión cada vez más fuerte.- F….por fa...vor.- su garganta se cerraba, sentía que se asfixiaba, no llegaba aire a sus pulmones, intentó moverse, intentó luchar, pero lo tenía bien sujeto. Comenzaba a desesperarse, sentía ganas de vomitar, pánico, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, todo era demasiado doloroso. Lo único que vio antes de caer en la oscuridad, fueron esas afiladas pupilas verdes de quien había creído que era su amigo.

Fudou Akio

.

.

.

.

.

\- Lo van a encontrar Genda.- eran las palabras de cierto delantero de fuego.

\- Debí acompañarlo, cuando salimos.- decía el portero de banda naranja, su mirada usualmente feliz, se había desvanecido luego de los acontecimientos recientes. 

\- Es mi culpa, debí estar con él.- Genda se hallaba en la comisaría, junto con ellos, además de Sakuma. Las personas que estaban cargo a Kazemaru, daban su versión de los hechos. Habían registrado la casa y las pertenencias de Kazemaru, pero no encontraron algo que les diera alguna pista. El lugar por donde transitaba Kazemaru estaba ciertamente vigilada por cámaras, pero habían sido manipuladas y nadie lo había notado, hace días que no grababan nada. 

Todos declaraban sus testimonios y coartadas, incluso ellos que eran sus amigos, eran sospechosos, ya que conocían el camino que Kazemaru utilizaba hacia su hogar, pero cada uno de ellos tenía coartadas. El día de la desaparición de Ichirouta, todos y cada uno de ellos, habían regresado a sus casas, algunos se habían desviado a comprar, pero tenían pruebas para demostrarlo, otros tenían a sus familiares que los vieron, o tenían el recibo de la compra de ese día, el cajero que los vio, las cámaras que los tenían en el momento. Él único que no parecía tener una coartada suficientemente creíble, era Genda, quien había ido a su casa, pero nadie le había visto entrar de allí, su familia no se encontraba ese día.

Por lo que la casa de Genda había sido revisada, cada cosa, incluso los mensajes que tenía con Kazemaru. Todo.

Si, Genda estaba destrozado, no solo habían secuestrado a quien tanto amaba, si no que lo culpaban de algo que no había hecho. Ver a la policía registrar su habitación, no le sentó bien, pero sus amigos le apoyaron y de todas formas, los detectives no encontraron nada para acusarlo, aún así, se sentía terrible. 

.

.

.

.

.

Sonrió cuando al fin estaba sin tanta compañía, tomó una motocicleta, que un amigo le había prestado, para manejar e ir hasta una parte que estaba casi afuera de la ciudad. Estaciono la moto, ocultándola entre los arbustos. Luego caminó tranquilamente, bordeando el bosque, con un par de bolsas en sus manos, ya atardecía y no había gente por allí. Finalmente, se internó en el bosque, no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a una casa sucia y abandonada, pero aún firme a pesar del tiempo, oculta entre los árboles y de los ojos curiosos. Cerro la puerta, tras de sí, otra vez con llave y se ocultó en la oscuridad de esa morada. 

Cuando entro a la habitación, la única con la luz encendida, dejó la bolsa en la mesa que estaba al lado. El piso de esa habitación estaba sucio, pero se notaba que habían intentado limpiarlo. La habitación no tenía muchas cosas y se veía fría y gris, al menos era algo cálida. Sus ojos pasearon por el lugar, todo estaba tal como lo había dejado, incluso su querido juguete. 

Habían pasado días desde que el castaño le había traído aquí, aún recordaba aquello, Akio le había usado como un vil objeto. Incluso había intentado ahogarlo, y se había desmayado por ello, solo para despertar y encontrarse de nuevo con esas pupilas verdes de las cuales temía, que le miraban con lujuria, haciéndolo suyo, sin poder protestar. Ni siquiera inconsciente podía descansar. 

\- Todos están tristes con tu desaparición, incluso yo.- bromeo el castaño, dejando escapar una risa. Su rehén se quedó en su lugar, sobre el colchón, solo llevaba una playera blanca y su ropa interior. 

No podía moverse, porque Fudou le había encadenado del cuello. Es que había intentado irse hace unos días, usando un improvisado plan; cuando Fudou entró a la habitación, este le salto encima, mas no pudo hacer nada. El castaño había aprendido a luchar y se había vuelto más fuerte que él. 

\- Por favor Fudou…- habló finalmente, su voz salió temblorosa.- De-déjame ir… no diré que fuiste tu…- intentó negociar.- Déjame…- intentaba no llorar, pero la mirada cruel que Fudou le dedicaba, provocó que al final dejara escapar esas lágrimas. Sabía la respuesta, aunque le implorara Fudou no lo iba a dejar ir, su sola mirada lo decía todo. Respiro hondo una vez más.- Por favor…- pidió con la voz quebrada, estaba desesperado. 

No se dio cuenta en qué momento, pero Fudou ya estaba allí, a centímetros de él, acariciando sus largos cabellos turquesas, que caían por su espalda y hombros.- Vamos a divertirnos esta noche también, Ichirouta.- en ese momento, para Kazemaru, Fudou ya no era un humano.

Era un monstruo. 

Fudou manejaba su cuerpo como el quería, lo tocaba y marcaba cada vez que podía, con fuerza, era violento, ni siquiera era delicado. No dudaba en penetrarlo, sin siquiera prepararlo, provocándole gritos por el agudo dolor. Casi sin aliento, Fudou comenzaba a moverse dentro de él, sin avisarle, sin esperar a que su dolor se fuera. Y si intentaba pelear, este le golpeaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle confundido y él poder seguir satisfaciéndose. 

Todo culminaba cuando Fudou se venía dentro de él, provocándole un ardor insoportable, así como también asco. Luego lo dejaba allí, sucio, roto, sobre el colchón. Y mientras Fudou se volvía a colocar su ropa, Kazemaru solo ahogaba sus llantos de dolor, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de hablar.

Kazemaru solo rogaba porque le salvaran, soñaba con estar en los brazos de Genda a salvo y feliz. 

.

.


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aún en manos de su captor, planeando como escapar y huir ¿tendrá exito?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seis días desde que Fudou lo había secuestrado, o eso creía. Desde donde estaba no podía ver siquiera la luz del día, ni oír el ruido del exterior, tampoco había un reloj en la habitación. Por lo que, las visitas de su secuestrador, eran lo que le decía los días, o eso se imaginaba. Al parecer Fudou hacia su vida normal durante el día y llegaba aquí de noche, quizás durante la tarde. Kazemaru dormía solo cuando Fudou estaba lejos, y despertaba solo para llorar y darse cuenta que aún seguía en la misma pesadilla.

El castaño le dejaba comida mínimo, aunque no tenía apetito a veces. Al menos había un baño funcionando, pero solo tenía agua fría, sin embargo tenía jabón, shampoo, toallas secas, papel higiénico, en fin, no le faltaba nada en ese aspecto. Fudou se encargaba de ello, de que su rehén tuviera lo esencial.

Si, lo comprendía, esto era algo que Fudou había estado planeando durante días, semanas, meses, quizás años. De solo pensar en eso, le daban ganas de vomitar, corría al baño solo para devolver lo que sea que tuviera en su estómago, aunque a veces no podía hacerlo, ya que ni siquiera había comido algo de lo que Fudou le había dejado. Allí, arrodillado frente al inodoro, trataba de mantener la calma, y pensar con raciocinio. Sabía por Fudou que lo estaban buscando, albergaba esperanzas de que lo encontraran, y rogaba porque fuera vivo, no estaba seguro de que tan loco estaba Fudou.

Observo sus brazos, tenía moretones por golpes, por mordidas incluso. Hace unos días le había golpeado tan fuerte que había quedado casi inconsciente, llevó su mano hasta su cabeza, justo sobre su oreja, tocó con cuidado ya que aún dolía, pero era un dolor soportable. Todos esos golpes se debían, a que no le había dejado fácil a Fudou la tarea de tocarlo, le había devuelto más de algún golpe y a Fudou eso no le estaba gustando. Uno de esos golpes, había roto el labio del castaño, cosa que provoco que casi lo noqueara en respuesta.

Decidió lavar su cuerpo, mientras estaba solo, amarró su cabello para no mojarlo y solo lavar su cuerpo. Tenía un collar en su cuello, no sabía donde Fudou lo había conseguido, pero era algo un poco pesado, ya que era de metal, y solo se abría con una llave, que Fudou siempre llevaba consigo. Aquello estaba unido a una larga y gruesa cadena, también encadenada pero al piso, así que no podía moverse más de lo que la cadena le permitía. Afortunadamente era lo bastante larga para ir al baño, pero no para alcanzar la única puerta que llevaba hasta su libertad.

Sin embargo, estaba atento a los movimientos de Fudou, a las cosas que traía, a cada detalle. Comenzaba a desesperarse, se estaban demorando mucho en encontrarlo y salvarlo, así que estaba planificando un escape, que al menos le permitiera dar señales de su paradero. Lo único que necesitaba era saber en dónde estaba, tuvo la suerte o la desgracia, que eso lo supo al día siguiente.

.

.

.

.

.

Impacto contra la fría tierra, cosa que le causó escalofrío ya que solo llevaba la playera y su ropa interior. Fudou le había empujado sin delicadeza apenas estar afuera, el de largos cabellos se levantó lentamente, algo confundido, no entendía muy bien lo que planeaba. Pero, era la primera vez desde su encierro, que podía respirar aire puro, sentir la tierra y el pasto tocar sus piernas y pies desnudos. Le había traído afuera, donde solo podía ver bosque rodearlo y escuchar las hojas moverse por el viento. Una pequeña brisa le provocó escalofríos, pero no le desagrado, extrañaba sentir el viento.

\- Debes tomar algo de sol, lo que menos quiero es que te enfermes.- Kazemaru frunció el ceño ¿Qué demonio le pasaba?.- Se agradecido y deja de mirarme así.- le ordenó molesto. Si, podía correr quizás, pero Fudou sostenía la cadena fuertemente entre sus manos, el castaño solo debía jalarla para detenerlo.- Anda camina…- Kazemaru dudoso, comenzó a caminar, solo para sentir como lo jalo repentinamente, provocando que cayera al piso de espaldas, había sentido que se ahogaba, en respuesta solo tosió.- No te hagas el listo. Camina detrás de mí.- sonrió con cierta burla Fudou. No tardó en jalarle para que se levantara, Kazemaru a duras penas se puso de pie, Fudou parecía disfrutar el verlo sufrir.

Comenzó a caminar detrás de él, siguiendo su ritmo, de vez en cuando Fudou jalaba la cadena, provocando que Kazemaru aumentara el paso, en respuesta solo se quejaba en silencio, o dejaba escapar leves y cortos gemidos de dolor. Aprovecho para ver el lugar, estaban alejados de la ciudad, no sabía que tanto pero lo estaban, la pregunta era ¿Cómo Fudou llegaba hasta aquí? Estaba claro que debía ser en un vehículo ¿alguien lo traía? ¿tenía su propio transporte? No lo sabía, pero al menos ahora tenía claro donde estaba la salida de esa casa, y confirmó, que todo este tiempo estuvo en un sótano. Siguió caminando, de todos modos agradecía ese paseo, el sol era agradable y realmente extrañaba su luz y calor natural, pero le hubiese gustado que fuera en otras circunstancias, no en esta horrible situación, donde temía por los golpes.

El paseo se limitó a rodear el sector, no se alejaron, aquella casa estaba siempre a la vista, por lo que Kazemaru no podía hacer mucho más que seguirlo, estaba muy débil de todos modos para hacer algo más. Fudou no le había dado suficiente comida ni ayer ni hoy, quizás porque iban a salir y lo quería débil para que caminara y no hiciera ningún tipo de jugarreta, lo que sea, había funcionado. De todas formas, aún no sabía como salir de ese lugar, como escapar, no sabía exactamente dónde estaba, que tan lejos estaba de la ciudad. Como estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, barajando sus opciones y posibles alternativas de escape, chocó contra Fudou, quien se había detenido.

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo hacerlo aquí afuera?- preguntó, el de profundas pupilas verde volteo a verlo, Kazemaru solo podía ver locura reflejada en esas orbes. Trago saliva sin saber muy bien a que se refería con aquella pregunta, aunque muy pronto lo supo.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando tenía su cara enterrada en la tierra mojada y fría, mientras Fudou le quitaba la ropa interior. Otra vez era golpeado, tocado y usado, tanto como Fudou deseara, estaba a manos de él. Lo único que podía hacer era gritar levemente, porque ni siquiera fuerzas para gritar le quedaban en ese momento.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba bajo la regadera, sentado en un rincón, dejando que el agua fría golpeará su adolorido cuerpo. El agua que se iba por el drenaje era de color rosado e incluso café, por la tierra, Fudou se había vuelto muy violento, había tomado una rama delgada y le había golpeado con ella dejando algunas heridas, tenía arañazos en sus brazos y varios hematomas por su cuerpo, incluso se veía más delgado. Si, había abusado otra vez de él, marcándolo como suyo nuevamente, pero aún no estaba roto, lucharía por su libertad, parecería que estaba haciendo lo que Fudou quería, pero todavía tenía luz en su mirada.

Cuando estaba con Fudou afuera, que de solo recordarlo se le revolvía el estómago, pudo escuchar un camión pasar a lo lejos, eso quería decir que no estaban tan lejos de una autopista, con gente que podía ayudarlo. El plan era salir de allí, primero conseguir la llave de la cadena que lo mantenía atado, o aprovechar un momento en que Fudou le quitaba la cadena, como ahora. Si, en ese momento, debajo del agua helada que caía, el castaño le había quitado la cadena, solo para que pudiera darse un baño como corresponde, pero claro Fudou seguía fuera del baño, esperando que saliera. Obviamente tendría que esperar a que Fudou lo desatará por el mismo, el otro detalle era la llave de la puerta principal, Fudou entraba y dejaba las llaves en un mueble justo al lado de la puerta. Pero claro, con el collar en su cuello, no podía alcanzarla, pero sin ella podía correr, tomarlas y abrir la cerradura.

Ahora había dos problemas, el primero era Fudou, tenía que hacer algo con él, y el segundo, que luego de abandonar el lugar, debía ser rápido y buscar algo con que moverse o bien, tener la suerte que algún vehículo estuviera pasando por allí, para pedir ayuda.

\- ¡Oye termina de bañarte rápido!- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su secuestrador, este entró al baño bruscamente, provocando que el otro se sobresaltara y se abrazara así mismo, ocultando su cuerpo de él. No dudó en mandarle una mirada retadora.- Deja de mirarme así, solo apresúrate, debo ponerte el collar de nuevo, perro.- le escupió él, para luego salir del baño con pasos fuertes, al parecer tenía prisa.

Con el miedo aún calcado en su piel, se apresuró a bañarse y secarse, una vez hecho eso, tomo las únicas prendas que Fudou le dejaba: una simple camisa gris y ropa interior. Enseguida comenzó a secar su largo cabello turquesa, sería mucho más fácil si tuviera un secador o algo, pero al parecer Fudou no le daría eso, tampoco es como si lo hubiera pedido.

Akio volvió y lo jalo del brazo para que saliera del baño, le puso el collar, se aseguró que la cerradura estuviera puesta; el pequeño sonido que hizo, confirmó que estaba cerrada y segura, y finalmente, lo dejo en paz. Kazemaru pensó que le golpearía o algo, no había podido evitar temblar.

\- Me voy, ahí tienes comida.- le indico con brusquedad. Kazemaru notó, que a un costado de su improvisada cama, había una bolsa.- Para la próxima te bañas rápido ¿me escuchaste?- no respondió.- ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?!- grito casi enojado.

\- Si…- respondió con un tono de derrota.

\- Bien.

Se alejó hasta la oxidada puerta, tomó las llaves que estaban a un lado, abrió, solo para detenerse y responder una llamada de su teléfono.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- le escuchó decir.- Estoy tomando mi moto ahora para ir, no te desespe-

Luego de eso, no escucho más, ya que este cerró la puerta y se alejó.

¿Moto? Rápidamente se formó un hilo de pensamientos, claro él venía en moto. Era un transporte pequeño, fácil de ocultar. Estaba seguro de que Fudou venía aquí en su moto, seguramente le ocultaba ¿Cómo? Quizás con plantas, la pregunta real era ¿Dónde? Ahora que sabía eso, debía encargarse de Fudou, lo único que pasaba por su mente era dejarlo inconsciente o confundido, para lograr escapar. Pero antes, tenía ganarse su confianza, aunque no le gustaba esa última idea, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

\- Perdóname Genda.- Murmuró Kazemaru, mientras unas lágrimas pasaban por sus mejillas, pero quería huir de ese lugar, necesitaba hacerlo.

Deseaba ver a Genda con todo su corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A pesar de haber pensado que lo haría, se le hacía muy difícil no negarse cuando Fudou lo tocaba, le daba mucha repulsión. Incluso el mismo estaba sorprendido de como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a las acciones de Fudou, provocando una sonrisa ladina en el rostro de su abusador.

\- Parece que tu cuerpo ya se acostumbro a mí ¿eh?- le escuchó decir en aquella ocasión, mientras le embestía, tocando un punto dentro de él que arrancó un gemido de placer.

Kazemaru no había querido reaccionar de esa manera, no quería, simplemente salió involuntariamente de su boca. Trajo sus manos hasta sus labios con la idea de acallar los sonidos que salían de este, pero Fudou no lo dejo. El castaño tomó sus manos y las aprisionó contra el colchón sobre el cual estaban, no tardó en seguir embistiendo, hundiéndose cada vez más dentro de él.

\- Vamos… gime… para… mí.- decía entrecortado, agitado por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Kazemaru mordió sus labios, provocándose un herida, tratando de no sentir, pero era imposible.- Mira como esta tu miembro.- se tomó un tiempo para indicarle como su cuerpo parecía disfrutar, Kazemaru veía con horror aquello.- Ni siquiera lo he tocado y ya está así de duro ¿Te gusta que te lo haga? ¿verdad?

No tardó en comenzar a llorar de nuevo, y comenzar a negar. No, claro que no le gustaba esto. No quería reaccionar de esta manera. Pero su cuerpo no parecía hacerle caso y eso solo aumentaba las embestida de Fudou.

Nuevamente soltó un gemido de placer, mezclado con impotencia y tristeza, le pidió que parara, pero solo parecía animarlo a que siguiera con esto.

Su cuerpo tembló, se sacudió, literalmente le faltaba el aliento, parecía que esta situación era interminable. Hasta que luego, de dos estocadas más y que Fudou lo torturara tocando sus pezones con brusca violencia, este se vino dentro abundantemente. Kazemaru también soltó un último gemido, al mismo tiempo que él también llegaba al clímax, curvando su espalda y expulsando su semilla, ensuciando su propio abdomen.

Todo fue silencio después de eso, solo interrumpido por las agitadas respiraciones de ambos. Estaban cansados, sudorosos, y satisfechos, al menos uno de ellos, porque el otro solo podía sentirse enfermo, herido y avergonzado.

Kazemaru sentía su corazón desbocado, no podía creer que se hubiera venido, y no solo eso, si no que también lo había disfrutado. Se sintió como el ser más horrible sobre el planeta, sentía que estaba traicionando a Genda, se sentía muy mal. Solo quería darse un baño y quitarse toda esa suciedad.

No tardó en escuchar la fría risa de Fudou, fue corta y leve, pero lo suficientemente audible para él.

\- No te preocupes…- le escuchó decir, mientras acariciaba su cabeza con suavidad. Volteo a ver esos ojos esmeralda que tanto pavor le producían ahora.- Muy pronto tu cuerpo olvidará a Genda, yo me encargaré de eso.- esas frías palabras solo provocaron que nuevas, y gruesas lágrimas, rodaran por sus ojos. Mientras Fudou seguía acariciando su cabeza con suavidad, como si así pudiera consolarlo, pero solo le provocaba más dolor.

.

.

.

.

.

Corrió por el bosque con desesperación, tropezó y cayó en un instante, pero se aguanto el dolor en su pierna, y sin demora se levantó y siguió corriendo. Había sido demasiado rápido y había aprovechado que Fudou había bajado un poco la guardia con él. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue desatornillar la regadera del baño, cosa fácil, ya que toda esa semana lo había estado intentando, hasta tener éxito, para usarla de arma.

Necesitaba algo con que deshacerse de Fudou y lo que consiguió del baño, fue lo único que podía usar. Así que apenas salió del baño, antes de que pudiera ponerle el collar de nuevo, le dio un golpe en la cabeza, con todas las fuerzas que pudo encontrar dentro de sí. Incluso después de eso, sus brazos le dolieron por el movimiento brusco que había hecho. Fudou cayó al piso semi inconsciente y confundido, golpeando el piso en un sonido seco.

Kazemaru respiraba agitado, estaba aterrado. Se acercó para buscar en sus bolsillos, encontró el teléfono de Fudou y unas llaves, que no dudó en llevarse. Había corrido hasta la puerta, tomado las llaves que estaban a un costado para abrirla y apenas lo hizo, sin olvidar las llaves y el teléfono, salió corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás.

No se detuvo, solo corrió, el camino de tierra húmeda y rocas, se inclinaba. Sus pies dolían, de seguro se había dañado, había salido sin zapatos en su apuro (tampoco es como si los tuviera), además tenía hambre y sed.

Finalmente salió del bosque, pudo ver la carretera, se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, al sentirse mareado, cansado y adolorido.

\- ¡KAZEMARU!

Pero el rugido de Fudou lo hizo despertar, tenía que correr, no le importaba en que dirección, solo debía hacerlo, si encontraba un vehículo estaría bien. Tomó el teléfono y tiró las llaves en el camino, mientras intentaba correr, pero sus piernas estaban débiles. Su vista no podía enfocar la pantalla, solo debía hacer una llamada de emergencia.

Estaba aterrado, su corazón latía con fuerza debido a la adrenalina, el terror impregnado en cada poro de su piel lo estaba desesperando. Cayó al sucio piso agitado, el teléfono terminó unos metros más allá, ningún vehículo parecía pasar hoy ¿Seria su fin? Fudou lo encontraría y lo llevaría de vuelta y no quería volver entrar allí nuevamente.

¡No quiero! ¡Por favor!

Rogaba, intentó ponerse de pie como pudo, justo en ese instante algo de color oscuro sobresalía entre unos arbustos extraños. Estos cumplían bien su función, que era ocultar algo, quien pasará en su vehículo no notaría aquello, pero si alguien pasaba lo suficientemente cerca, como él en ese momento, podía notar la extraña forma del arbusto. Elevo su mano, notando la firmeza y el acabado liso, quito los arbustos, ramas y todo, con desesperación.

Era la moto de Fudou.

Rápidamente busco las llaves, corrió hasta ellas, las recogió y volvió. No tardó en montarla y probar las llaves, nervioso, desesperado. Fudou estaba cerca, podía escucharlo, incluso sentía su aliento tras su cuello, estaba entrando en pánico cuando finalmente pudo encenderla. Sí, él sabía andar en la moto, el mismo Genda le había enseñado lo básico dos veces, en ese momento era un detalle poco significativo. Encendió la moto y se alejó, y juro que escucho la voz de Fudou por segunda, y quizás última vez, antes de alejarse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apenas despertar, sintió un terrible dolor en su garganta, le dolió respirar ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero el dolor se fue, dejando paso a la claridad o eso parecía, porque en la habitación en donde estaba, apenas si había luz. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y podía escuchar un leve pitido a su lado, cuando volteo, notó la máquina que veía tus signos vitales. Allí se dio cuenta que tenía una aguja en un brazo, que le unía a una bolsa que colgaba sobre su derecha. La cama en la que estaba era diferente, se levantó un poco, quedando sentado, notando que todo era tan cómodo y las mantas tan suaves y limpias, no como las de ese horrible lugar.

De solo pensar en eso, empezó a hiperventilar. la ansiedad lo consumía, la imagen de Fudou le asustaba ¿Estaba él aquí? ¿había logrado escapar? Sus ropas habían sido cambiadas ¿Qué había ocurrido?

\- ¿Kazemaru?- escucho una voz a su lado, no sabía de quien era, pero tenía miedo.- Tranquilo, ya estás a salvo, trata de respirar despacio.- le dijo el otro, pero no podía. Se abrazó así mismo, intentando negar lo que ocurría, no sabía que pasaba, tenía mucho miedo.- Escúchame, escúchame Kazemaru.- seguía hablándole, sólo notó que este le paso una bolsa de papel que puso alrededor de su boca y nariz, para que respirara. De algún modo lo logró, quizás porque estaba entumecido por el miedo que no pudo alejarlo, pero respirando con esa bolsa, pudo tranquilizarse. Solo allí notó que el extraño lo estaba tocando y lo alejó de un manotazo enseguida.

\- Esta bien.- el otro no se notaba ofendido por ese golpe.- Todo está bien ahora, no te tocaré si no quieres.- Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.- Me quedaré aquí, si te parece bien.- su voz sonaba calmada, algo grave, pero gentil y cálida.

No tardó mucho para que su vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad, ahora que lo notaba, había una pequeña lámpara en un rincón encendida, así que podía notar que la habitación era bastante sencilla. Lentamente fue relajándose, solo porque notó que allí no estaba su verdugo, volteo a mirar a los alrededores, estaba prácticamente solo, excepto por la figura que le hacía compañía en ese momento.

No tardó en llorar, lo hacía con facilidad últimamente, solo con verlo a él, supo que estaba a salvo.

\- Gou-Gouenji…

\- Me alegra que estés bien, Kazemaru.- Gouenji enseguida se acercó, pero siempre con cuidado, no quería asustarlo.

Sacó una caja de pañuelos que se la tendió al chico. Este le miro un poco temeroso, pero al final tomó la caja, Gouenji no volvió a acercarse más de lo debido, mientras Kazemaru limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Nadie dijo nada, Kazemaru no podía hacerlo de todas formas, y Gouenji no quería presionarlo, aunque quería preguntarle cosas. Espero un poco más antes de siquiera intentarlo, al menos esperar a que Kazemaru se tranquilizará un poco.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Gouenji, sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, pero no sabía por donde empezar y no quería alterarlo. Enseguida agregó otra pregunta.- ¿Estas cómodo? Puedo traer otra almohada si quieres.

\- Estamos en el hospital ¿verdad?- le respondió con una pregunta. Gouenji asintió ante ello.- ¿Cómo llegue… aquí?

\- ¿No lo sabes?- preguntó Shuuya, sin embargo continuo y no espero respuesta por parte de Kazemaru.- Un hombre te encontró junto a una moto en el camino, llamó a emergencias y bueno, te trajeron aquí. Dormiste un día completo, quizás un poco más.- Kazemaru volteo a verlo sorprendido.

\- ¿Llevo aquí un día?

\- Así es, ahora son las tres de la mañana.- el rubio observo el reloj de la pared que había allí, Kazemaru hizo lo mismo para confirmar la hora. Si, eran las 3:15 de la mañana. Se produjo un silencio después de eso.

\- ¿Los demás lo saben? ¿Qué estoy aquí?

\- Por supuesto, te han venido a visitar.- respondió con una sonrisa.- Todos estaban aliviados de saber que estabas vivo. Querían hablar contigo, pero estabas dormido.- Kazemaru no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio, un poco incómodo y algo triste.- Kazemaru ya estás a salvo, con nosotros.

\- Si, es solo que…- se quedó en silencio, si estaba aliviado tanto que comenzó a llorar otra vez, mientras sus manos apretaban las mantas con fuerza. Gouenji sin querer se acerco y poso su mano sobre la frente de Kazemaru, eso provocó que se tensara y Gouenji retiró su mano enseguida.

\- Perdón…- se disculpó y mantuvo una distancia.

\- Discúlpame… no quería…- también se disculpó por esa reacción, después de todo Gouenji solo quería ayudarlo.

\- Esta bien, no te preocupes, pero deberías recostarte de nuevo y descansar.

Luego de que volviera a tranquilizarse, volvió a poner su cabeza sobre la almohada, cómoda y limpia.- ¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto Kazemaru.

\- Bueno a estas horas no se permiten visitas.

\- Pero… tú estás aquí.

\- Soy el hijo del Doctor Gouenji.- le recordó.- Me da un poco de vergüenza, pero utilice esa ventaja y le pedí a mi padre que me diera permiso especial, pensé que si despertabas, una cara familiar y amigable es lo que deberías encontrarte primero.- le sonrió nuevamente y recién allí, Kazemaru le regalo una pequeña y leve sonrisa, pero lo suficiente para aliviar a Gouenji.

\- Perdona por todas las molestias.

\- No te preocupes, no te disculpes. Llamaré a las enfermas, a Genda y los demás.

\- … eh… ¡No, espera!- Kazemaru se levantó exaltado, incluso intentó salir de su cama, pero se mareo con facilidad.

\- No te levantes de esa forma, el medicamento que te dieron es fuerte.- le indico Gouenji.- No llamaré a nadie, pero recuestate primero y hablemos ¿bien?- Shuuya logró hacer que Kazemaru se volviera a recostar en la cama.- Entonces ¿no quieres que llame a la enfermera?

\- No.- respondió él.- A Genda.- Shuuya parpadeo confundido.- No sé, como voy a mirarlo a la cara, me siento muy avergonzado.- instantáneamente comenzó a llorar, sintiéndose débil, sucio, un traidor. Gouenji le observó triste, no podía comprender su situación, pero de alguna forma le dolía verlo así.

\- Me gustas, Kazemaru.

Esas palabras provocaron que el peliturquesa volteara a verlo con sorpresa, Gouenji estaba a pocos centímetros de su cama en ese momento. Ninguna palabra salió de su boca, Gouenji solamente le miró con tranquilidad, mientras Kazemaru solo pensaba si había escuchado bien o era algún efecto de la medicina que le administraron.

\- No creas que lo estoy diciendo en broma o aprovechándome de tu debilidad.- le dijo Gouenji.- Me has gustado desde hace bastante tiempo, estuve preocupado por tí cada día después de tu desaparición.- le indicó él.- Imagina ahora, como crees que se sentía Genda, lo mucho que quería verte y abrazarte.- su tono de voz era dulce y sincero. Tan suave que Kazemaru sentía que lo mecía y lo relajaba. Gouenji tenía razón, pero aún así…

_Tengo miedo._

\- No voy a obligarte, pero al menos debo llamar a las enfermeras ¿no crees?- preguntó él, el chico asintió la cabeza, pero antes de que Gouenji se marchará lo detuvo.

\- Gouenji… yo… lo que me dijiste, yo-

\- No, no te dije eso para recibir una respuesta. Solo lo dije, porque hay gente que aún te ama a pesar de todo.- Volteo a verlo y como siempre una sonrisa tranquila y sincera adornaba el rostro del rubio.- Nunca me rendí sabes, pero al menos quería estar a tu lado. Se cuales son tus sentimientos en este momento, así que no te preocupes, se tu respuesta.

\- Lo siento.

\- Deja de disculparte por favor.- Gouenji se notaba nervioso y avergonzado.- ¿Está bien si te dejo solo? Volveré apenas encuentre a una enfermera ¿esta bien? - Kazemaru asintió nuevamente.- No te muevas y relájate, enseguida vuelvo.

La habitación se volvió silenciosa cuando Gouenji la abandonó, el peliturquesa solo miraba el techo, respiraba profundamente pero con lentitud. Estaba tranquilo si, incluso relajado, demasiado relajado quizás se sentía aliviado de que por fin era libre, de que vería a sus amigos, de que volvería a ver a Genda. Solo pensar en él, le hizo preguntarse si lo perdonaría, se sentía demasiado culpable, tenía miedo que lo rechazara, no quería perderlo.

Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, no quería dormir, pronto llegaría la enfermera, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía demasiado somnoliento y sus parpados pesaban.

.

.

.

.

**_Continúa..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Comentarios? ¿dudas? ¿habrá próximo capitulo? Si, todavía falta para que termine, aunque tampoco planeo que sea muy largo, pero aún queda algo más. Gracias por el apoyo del capitulo anterior!  
> Dejen sus kudos y/o comentarios, para el siguiente capitulo!


	3. Obsesión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una vez dentro, jamás será libre, al final todo volverá a ser como antes, solo que de un color distinto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy publicando este fanfic en fanfiction, bajo el seudónimo de yumesoccer

Sus ojos pesaban demasiado, pero estaba despierto, y no quería seguir durmiendo, se preguntó por cuánto tiempo había dormido, el tiempo era algo que se veía bastante borroso. Sin embargo, recordaba claramente hablar con Gouenji, le dijo que iría a buscar una enfermera, después de eso, cayó rendido ante morfeo. Debería sentirse descansado después de dormir, pero en cambio se sentía muy cansado, y era muy extraño. Podía notar que estaba cómodo, como si flotara sobre una mullida nube, las mantas eran tan suaves, como de seda y podía oler a flores frescas, dulce pero no empalagoso. Sin embargo, su vista seguía borrosa, casi oscura, no podía ver a su alrededor con claridad, pero sabía que no estaba oscuro, había luz afuera.

Notó una figura moverse al lado suyo, volteo a verlo con lentitud y mucho esfuerzo, es que sentía su cabeza pesada, su cuello rígido. Lentamente la figura se fue acercando, y sus ojos pudieron enfocar aquel rostro familiar.

\- Gou...Gouenji.- se sorprendió lo débil y rasposa que era su voz ¿Qué ocurría? No estaba así antes, estaba seguro de aquello.

\- Si, estoy aquí.- extrañamente la voz de Gouenji se oía lejana, a pesar de que notaba que estaba cerca, incluso noto la mano del contrario sobre su cabeza. Esa última acción le causó pavor, no quería que lo tocara.

\- Ngh…

\- Tranquilo.- pero Gouenji seguía tocando su cabeza a pesar de sus quejidos de protesta. Podía sentir su mano cálida acariciando sus cabellos con cuidado, pero a pesar de eso, Kazemaru no quería, quería que se detuviera. 

Comenzó a tener miedo, no tenía control sobre sus extremidades, las sentía pesadas o él estaba muy débil. Podía mover sus dedos, pero apenas pudo mover su mano hasta su pecho, para dejarla allí, la sentía levemente adormecida.

\- N-no…- dejó escapar sin muchas fuerzas, al mismo tiempo que movía su cabeza con lentitud. De verdad tenía miedo, no quería que lo tocara más, no quería tenerlo cerca ¿Dónde estaba la enfermera? ¿o médico? Alguna persona que no fuera Gouenji. 

Nuevamente las lágrimas adornaban su rostro, no comprendía nada. 

\- Tranquilo Ichirouta.

¿eh? ¿le había llamado por su nombre?

\- Todo esta bien, solo te pusieron algo más fuerte para que te relajes, ya que te hicieron un examen. Debían tocarte para eso.- sintió unos dedos sobre su mano, que se deslizaban desde sus dedos con lentitud, pasando por el dorso de su mano, su muñeca y su brazo. No le estaba gustando eso ¿Por qué no entendía que no quería que lo tocara? Segundos después, aquellos dedos se retiraron.- ¿Estás más cómodo aquí, verdad Ichirouta? El otro lugar era incómodo, seguramente.

¿Otro lugar? ¿Le habían movido de habitación? Se preguntaba Kazemaru ¿Por qué? 

\- N-no entiendo…

El otro se quedó en silencio, podía observar el rostro de Gouenji, a veces le veía borroso por segundos, como si su vista no pudiera enfocar. Shuuya estaba tranquilo, la misma expresión seria, pero su mirada era apacible, incluso cálida. Sin embargo, el hecho que no le respondiera, lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

\- Estás seguro aquí, Ichirouta.- Nuevamente lo llamaba por su nombre.- Te prometo que nadie te hará daño.

¿Dañar? ¿Nadie lo hará? De solo pensar en esas preguntas, el rostro de Fudou vino a su mente y no pudo evitar temblar, incluso le costaba respirar un poco. Gouenji lo notó, porque enseguida le calmo.

\- Respira tranquilo, con suavidad.

Podía escucharlo, pero de alguna forma algo en todo esto le dolía.- Fu….Fudou.- logró por fin decir el nombre de su secuestrador.

\- ¿Fudou?- preguntó Shuuya confundido.

\- El fue…- apenas si pudo hablar, antes de toser un poco.- el... - las lágrimas y el dolor no tardaron en aparecer en su rostro. Shuuya limpio sus lágrimas y como siempre Kazemaru intentaba huir de ese contacto, pero su cuerpo estaba muy pesado. Así que con desagrado, se dejó hacer.- el lo… hizo.

\- Es imposible eso Ichirouta…- no supo si escucho bien o mal, la voz de Gouenji seguía lejana y su mente se adormecía, solo quedo confundido ante esa respuesta. En silencio observó como la figura se alejaba y desaparecía tras una cortina de humo, que no sabía si era real o producto de su imaginación. Al final volvió a quedarse dormido, aunque no quería, pero su mente, cuerpo, todo, lo estaba obligando.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichirouta… Ichirouta… Ichirouta… Ichi…

\- ¿Ge-genda?- estaba soñando, pero podía escuchar la voz de su novio, lo escuchaba llamándolo con claridad, pero apenas podía abrir los ojos, o siquiera mover su cuerpo, sentía que algo le aplastaba. Sintió el aliento de alguien cerca de su rostro ¿sería Genda?- Kou-Koujirou…- le llamó por su nombre, como solía hacerlo cuando estaban solo ellos.

Ichirouta…

Nuevamente lo escuchaba, era su voz, lo sabía. Intento abrir sus ojos, pero apenas lo hizo, solo notó algo oscuro moverse. Luego, una simple caricia sobre su mejilla, tan cálida y suave.. 

.

.

.

.

.

Dio una gran bocanada de aire, como si se hubiese estado ahogando en agua, pero solo había emergido de un sueño ¿sueño? ¿Eso había sido? Se notaba tan real, incluso aquella suave y cálida caricia en su mejilla. 

Respiro profundo un par de veces, para sorprenderse con que podía mover sus extremidades con más facilidad, aún las sentía como dormidas, pero ya podía moverlas sin mucho esfuerzo. Lo primero que notaron sus ojos, era el techo de un color café oscuro, para luego sentir las almohadas suave y mullidas, al verlas noto que eran de color crema, y eran demasiadas almohadas como para una persona. Las mantas eran suaves y olían a manzanilla, o eso reconoció, la manta interior era blanca y la siguiente también, solo la manta final de la cama, era de un suave color crema.

Sus manos se deslizaron por estas, sintiendo la suavidad y provocándole escalofríos. Ahora que lo notaba estaba algo oscuro, pero solo dentro de lo que era la cama, porque una cortina le obstruía completamente la visión de la habitación. Cuando sus ojos pudieron observar más lejos, notó siluetas de cosas, suponía muebles, pero no los veía con claridad debido a las cortinas que le rodeaban. 

Limpio sus ojos y salió de debajo de las mantas para gatear hacia el frente, donde le pareció que había una división entre las cortinas. Recién se daba cuenta que llevaba una simple y holgada playera de mangas cortas de un color azul, así como los pantalones cortos, que ocultaban solo hasta sus rodillas. Era un conjunto simple, sin estampado, todo de un azul oscuro, se parecía mucho al atuendo que le darían en un hospital.

¿hospital?

Cierto ¿seguiría en el hospital? Se preguntaba él, mientras se acercaba, a lo que al parecer era, el borde de la cama. Le tomó su tiempo, ya que no entendía porque sus extremidades estaban más pesadas de lo normal o su mente tan confundida. De todas formas alcanzó las cortinas, la primera era de color blanco, suave, ligera y delgada, pero la segunda cortina, era más gruesa y pesada que la primera. Con su mano le hizo a un lado, quedando cegado por unos segundos, por la luz que provenía de la habitación donde se encontraba. 

Segundos después, asomó su cabeza, notando que era una habitación ¿normal? Bajo uno de sus pies descalzos, dándose cuenta que el piso estaba alfombrado. Se acomodo y quedó sentado en la cama, con ambos pies tocando el piso. Se sentía mareado, pero consciente, la luz parecía brillar demasiado para él, pero notaba la habitación con algo de claridad. Observó alrededor, a su izquierda podía ver un librero alto, no la veía completa ya que las cortinas le tapaban, a un metro de este, una puerta, tan blanca como las paredes. A la derecha noto montones de almohadas de colores pasteles amontonadas, listos para que alguien saltara sobre estos con seguridad. Era extraño.

Al frente no podía distinguir bien todavía, pero parecía ser que unos metros más allá, se acababa la alfombra, para dar paso a un piso de color café, quizás de madera. Notaba la silueta de una mesa con sillas pegadas a la pared en un rincón izquierdo, al lado derecho otro librero, que se veía vació, pero no estaba seguro. 

Llevo una mano hacia su cabeza, se sentía un poco mareado. Parpadeo un poco, espero allí sentado que el malestar desapareciera, así como también acostumbrarse al brillo de la habitación. Entonces respiró profundamente, exhaló con lentitud y se levantó, o al menos lo intento. 

Apenas ponerse de pie, cayó al alfombrado piso, no tenía suficiente fuerzas en sus piernas, apenas si en los brazos, que usó de apoyo para no caer completamente. Trato de tranquilizarse, porque comenzó a asustarse, no sabía que ocurría, no parecía un hospital el lugar donde se encontraba ahora ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba?

\- oh, te despertaste Ichirouta.- alguien lo llamó ¿en qué momento entró? ¿o siempre estuvo allí?- No deberías levantarte así, aún estás cansado por todo lo que te paso.- podía escucharlo con claridad, incluso sintió unos brazos rodeándole para ayudarlo a levantarse. No supo de donde había conseguido tal fuerza, ya que sus brazos estaban débiles, pero bruscamente lo alejó de él.- ... - el otro se quedó en silencio por un momento.- Solo quiero ayudarte.- agregó después. 

Nuevamente respiro hondo, sus manos estaban apretando con fuerza la alfombra gris, formando un puño. Sabía quién le hablaba, aunque sus ojos estuvieran fijos en el piso, su voz era fácilmente reconocible.- ¿Dónde estoy… Gouenji?- fue la pregunta llena de rabia contenida, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

\- Estás en un lugar seguro, Ichirouta.- sintió que le acariciaba su cabello.- Conmigo y ya, no tienes que temer.

\- ¿Dónde está Genda?- ahora volteo a verlo, exigiendo respuestas. Gouenji simplemente le observó con tranquilidad, demasiado tranquilo.

\- ¿Quien es Genda?- preguntó él, ahora era el pelilargo confundido. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera gritar o que dejará la broma, Gouenji nuevamente hablo.- Siempre hemos estado nosotros dos… Ichirouta.

\- …- se quedó en silencio, comenzando a sentir pánico.

\- Estas confundido.

\- Cállate

\- Nunca a habido un Genda.

\- Cierra la boca.

\- Estamos tu y yo…

\- ¡¿Dónde están los demás?!- grito esta vez más alto, con las lágrimas amenazando con escapar de sus ojos. Gouenji solo le dedicó una triste mirada y limpio una de esas lágrimas con suavidad. 

\- No hay nadie má-

Un fuerte golpe contra su mejilla le hizo callar, Kazemaru le había dado una cachetada sin pensarlo, no supo como había vuelto a tener fuerza, pero supuso que lo que sea que provocaba el sentir sus extremidades pesadas, ya no lo hacía. Espero enojado, temeroso, pero aún así valiente, a que Gouenji dijera algo con respecto a ese golpe, pero este solo se levantó y tendió su mano.

\- Vamos, te ayudaré a llegar a la cama.- tan tranquila fue su respuesta que Kazemaru le miró sin comprender, para luego fruncir el ceño y golpear su mano.

\- ¡¿Dónde están los demás?!- nuevamente pregunto, pero Gouenji solo le observo, nula reacción otra vez. Solo dejo escapar un suspiro y se alejó hacia donde estaban aquella mesa, para desaparecer por una puerta, que recién ahora notaba. 

Kazemaru se quedó allí, en el suelo, sin intentar ponerse de pie de nuevo. Se abrazó a sí mismo con mucho miedo, muy confundido y sintiéndose completamente abandonado. El no saber que ocurría, lo estaba matando.

Pensó que se quedaría solo, pero Gouenji volvió, apareció tras la puerta, esta estaba justo al lado del librero, por esa razón no la noto, desde su posición no se veía. Ichirouta le dedicó solo una mirada de desafío, aunque esta se fue borrando lentamente ya que se estaba acercando a él, sin detenerse. Shuuya tenía un vaso con agua en su mano. 

\- Se que no te lo tomarás por voluntad propia, y no quiero usar la fuerza ¿sabes?- fue la explicación de Gouenji.- Así que por favor…

\- ¡No me has dicho dónde están los demás! ¿Dónde está Genda? ¿Qué es este lugar?- alzó la voz Kazemaru, pero Shuuya seguía sin decirle mucho más. Este último dejó escapar un suspiro, dejó el vaso sobre la alfombra y repentinamente se lanzó contra Kazemaru. Aún aturdido por todo, sobre todo por el repentino golpe contra el suelo, se dio cuenta que estaba en el piso, con sus manos sobre su cabeza, siendo sujetadas por una de las manos de Shuuya.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!- intentó patear, pero solo golpeaba el aire, ya que Shuuya estaba sentado sobre su cintura.- ¡Ayuda! ¡AUXILIO!- gritó todo lo que los pulmones le daban en ese momento. Mientras Gouenji alcanzaba el vaso y bebía el líquido en completo silencio, finalmente, con esa mano libre tomó el mentón de Ichirouta con algo de fuerza.- ¡Que no me toques!- le intentó gritar, aún cuando los dedos del contrario, apretaban su mandíbula con fuerza.- N-o… ¡NO! N-

Su grito fue ahogado por otros labios, por una boca que se posó sobre la suya, pudo sentir el líquido pasar de la boca de Gouenji a la suya. Solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, diciéndose que no debía tragarla, mientras comenzaba a llorar por sentirse tan débil. Al final no pudo evitarlo, había terminado tragando aquel líquido, un tanto amargo, aunque una parte caía por la comisura de sus labios, fue lo suficiente como para que Gouenji se levantara y le dejará en paz.

Ichirouta término tosiendo en el suelo, rodó para quedar boca abajo, mientras unas gotas caían sobre la alfombra. Respiro con dificultad, limpio su boca con el dorso de su mano, así como las lágrimas que habían escapado.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunta que provocó que Gouenji volteara, ya que se había alejado, para dejar el vaso sobre esa mesa.

\- Ya te lo dije antes… me gustas.- respondió simplemente, Ichirouta negó con la cabeza.- Te amo.- eso no era amor, Gouenji estaba loco, no sabía desde cuando, pero lo estaba.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que bebí?- preguntó después, mientras Shuuya se dirigía a la puerta lateral, la que estaba más cerca de la gran cama donde había despertado. Este solo abrió la puerta, y Kazemaru pudo ver un baño.

\- Solo es un droga para que seas más dócil.- fue su sencilla respuesta.- Necesito llevarte a la cama sin que estés haciendo escándalo y también bueno… hacer otras cosas contigo.- sonrió, cosa que llenó de pánico a Kazemaru.- No te preocupes, lo disfrutarás.- fue lo último que le dijo antes de entrar al baño, no sabía que estaba haciendo allí dentro, pero no se iba a quedar a averiguarlo, como pudo comenzó acercarse a donde estaba la puerta de la salida, aquella por la cual Gouenji había salido y vuelto con un vaso de agua. Se arrastró como pudo, incluso se levantó, pero pronto todo le daba vueltas alrededor, apenas si alcanzo a ver la puerta, cuando su cuerpo se derrumbó en el frío piso color café, y su cerebro se apagó. 

.

.

.

.

.

Nuevamente despertaba, otra vez más esa sensación de ahogo, como si estuviera emergiendo de aguas profundas, donde antes estaba ahogándose. Respiro agitadamente, observando otra vez el mismo techo, recordó lo que había pasado, y lo primero que buscaron sus ojos, fue a Gouenji pero no lo veía.

Estaba en la cama nuevamente, con esas cortinas obstruyendo la vista de toda la habitación, se levantó algo brusco, provocando que el mareo volviera. Allí aún en la cama, con sus manos sobre su cabeza y piernas encogidas, respiro hondo y espero que el mareo pasase. 

Algo le sorprendió, sus dedos en su cabeza, tocaron sus cabellos y estos se sentían suaves y tibios. Ahora que lo notaba olían dulce, como a chocolate. No pudo evitar olerse así mismo para corroborar, llevando su antebrazo hasta su nariz, pudo reconocer el aroma a canela de jabón sobre su piel. Se llenó de miedo al darse cuenta que su ropa estaba cambiada, o eso creía, si era el mismo atuendo, era el mismo estilo pero ¿siempre había sido de color verde oscuro? Su memoria trajo a su mente lo que Gouenji le había obligado beber. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido y con fuerza ¿Qué había ocurrido? No entendía. Solo podía sentir asco, miedo, estaba aterrado.

\- ¡oh! Despertaste.- Gouenji había movido las cortinas de al frente, que ocultaban la cama, para comenzar a amarrarlas, cada una a su respectivo extremo y dejar la luz pasar.- Anda porque no vienes a comer algo, seguro tienes hambre.

El pelilargo se le quedo viendo agitado, para segundos después dedicarle una mirada de odio.- ¡¿Qué me hiciste mientras dormía?!- en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía mucha más fuerza que antes, ya que siempre se sentía somnoliento y sus extremidades pesadas, pero ahora no lo estaba. Salto hacia a Gouenji, con la intención de atacarlo, pero este se movió a un lado y Kazemaru cayó al piso en consecuencia.

\- Te vas a lastimar si haces eso.- le dijo, pero Ichirouta se levantó para darle un puñetazo, aunque no cumplió su objetivo. Inmediatamente Gouenji le detuvo, sosteniendo su muñeca con fuerza, entonces intentó con su mano libre, pero nuevamente el rubio le detuvo. Si, nunca había sido alguien fuerte, no al menos que se metiera en peleas, tampoco sabía luchar, tenía una clara desventaja, sobre todo porque aún se sentía algo débil, pero no tanto como antes. 

Nuevamente Kazemaru intentó golpearlo, esta vez con una patada, pero Gouenji le dio vuelta rápidamente, sosteniendo una de sus manos tras su espalda. No tardó mucho para que Ichirouta se quejara del dolor y de ese brusco movimiento. Intentó liberarse pero no lo logró.

Gouenji le hizo caminar hasta el extremo izquierdo de la habitación, donde estaba lo que era el comedor de ese lugar. Era como una sofá en forma de L, pegado a la pared y una mesa redonda en frente de este. Literalmente Gouenji lo lanzó hacia la silla, Ichirouta iba a reclamarle, pero la voz enojada de Gouenji le callo.

\- ¡Haz lo que digo y quédate sentado!- fue la orden de Shuuya, con un tono alto, violento, totalmente agresivo. El pobre chico se sobrecogió en su asiento, era la primera vez que veía a Gouenji de esa manera. 

Luego de eso, Gouenji camino para sentarse, justo a un lado de Kazemaru. La mesa era lo suficientemente grande para dos o incluso cuatro personas, y más personas, si colocaban más sillas. Y si, sobre la mesa había comida, que en ese momento, se le hizo agua a la boca a Kazemaru. 

\- Perdón por gritarte, pero quiero que comas ¿entiendes?- ahora le hablo más calmado, era el mismo Gouenji de siempre, aún así Ichirouta estaba asustado y receloso. Sin embargo, presa del miedo a ese grito, se quedó quieto y en silencio.- No voy a obligarte ¿sabes?- Gouenji comenzó a comer, tomo un tazón de arroz y sacó una porción para comer que metió en su boca.- Pero te quedarás allí sentado hasta que yo termine.- agregó después de tragar el arroz.- Te recomiendo que comas.- fue su sugerencia y siguió comiendo, ignorando a Ichirouta.

Kazemaru solo le observo, no estaba cómodo, una de sus piernas temblaba nervioso. Su vista pasó por la mesa, había un tazón de una sopa de fideos tibia, un tazón de arroz, pescado, otro tazón con una porción de ensalada y tortilla de huevos enrollada. Si, una comida muy al estilo japonés. Los palillos y cubiertos, estaban a un lado, eran de plástico. La verdad, es que tenía hambre, demasiada hambre ahora que lo pensaba, por otro lado, era la primera vez, desde que Fudou lo secuestro, que tenía una comida así. Fudou solo le dejaba comida comprada, ya hecha, por lo que estaba fría, muchas veces sin siquiera cubiertos, además comía en soledad o a veces simplemente no comía. Pero ahora tenía comida caliente, deliciosa, bien sazonada, justo frente a sus narices, y con compañía, aunque preferiría a otra persona y no en esta situación. 

Otra vez estaba atrapado, no era un genio, pero tampoco era un estúpido para no notarlo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? Había escapado de Fudou para luego estar aquí con Gouenji ¿Por qué? Quería preguntarle, pero ya sabía la respuesta que le daría, y no quería escuchar esas palabras de nuevo.

Porque eso no era amor, no lo era.

El hambre era más grande que su temor en ese momento, y pronto se encontró tomando los cubiertos y probando la comida, en bocados pequeños. Le dirigió una mirada rápida a Gouenji, pero este seguía comiendo con tranquilidad, no dijo nada al respecto. Aún con recelo comenzó a comer, no tomó toda su sopa, ni tampoco comió toda su porción de pescado, pero si su arroz. Se sorprendió cuando Gouenji le ofreció más arroz cuando dejó el tazón vacío, pero no quería comer más. 

Luego de eso, le dio un vaso con agua, que Kazemaru solo observo sospechosamente, no iba a tomar eso. Aunque ahora que se daba cuenta, ¿la comida pudo haber tenido droga también? Se puso pálido y se reprendió por ser tan iluso, pero no sintió ningún sabor extraño cuando las probo, todo sabía bastante bien. 

\- ¿no vas a beber?

\- E-estoy bien así…- contestó automáticamente, de manera seria y segura.

\- ¿te gusto los fideos que hice? Se que es tu plato favorito.

Kazemaru formó puños debajo de la mesa.- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Gouenji?- contestó con una pregunta, era una súplica por una respuesta.- Gouenji ¿Qué ocurre?- volvió a preguntar. Shuuya solo suspiro, se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a ordenar los platos, ignorando la pregunta de Kazemaru, cosa que solo lo enfado más.- ¡¿Por qué no me respondes?!- le gritó enfadado.- ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!- Kazemaru ya harto, tiro todos los tazones al piso ¿lo bueno? Es que no eran de un material delicado, asi que solo rebotaron y causaron mucho ruido ¿lo malo? Es que el piso ahora estaba sucio, después de todo no había tomado toda su sopa, ni mucho menos su pescado.

\- Se que estas enfadado.- le indico Gouenji.- Pero te juro que lo hago por tu bien.- intentó acercarse y tocarlo, pero el pelilargo se alejó, por lo que Gouenji no insistió. 

\- No lo haces por mi bien.- le dijo Kazemaru al borde del llanto.- ¡Lo haces por el tuyo! ¡Tu y Fudou son iguales! El también me hizo daño, tal como tu lo estas haciendo.

\- Ichirouta…

\- ¡No me llames por mi nombre!- gritó ya histérico y con las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.  
  
\- No sé de que estas hablando, solo yo estoy para tí.- contestó con tranquilidad, luego comenzó a recoger los tazones y los vasos que estaban en el piso. Ichirouta solo estaba allí de pie hipando, le observó sin saber qué hacer. Entonces observó la puerta de salida, no lo dudo mucho, aun con Gouenji allí, caminó hacia ella e intentó abrirla, pero era obvio que no podía, estaba bien asegurada.

\- El baño está en la otra puerta, Ichirouta.- chasqueo la lengua, molesto porque Gouenji se estuviera burlando de él y le siguiera llamando por su nombre.

\- Quiero irme.- le respondió con los dientes apretado.

\- Entiendo.- Gouenji por fin levantó todo del piso, ahora solo le faltaba barrer y fregar.- Pero no eso no va a poder ser. Ve al baño y prepárate para dormir, seguro estas cansado.

¿Cansado? Claro que no lo estaba, había dormido lo suficiente, de eso estaba seguro. Pero Shuuya insistió.- Ve al baño Ichirouta y prepárate para dormir, ahora.- otra vez ese tono exigente, cruel y brusco.- No quiero lastimarte…

¿Qué no quería lastimarlo? Lo estaba lastimando en ese momento, de verdad lo hacía. Gouenji no le volvió a dirigir la palabra, solo se le quedo viendo intensamente, esperando a que se moviera. Al final, termino por ir al baño, de todos modos quería ir, así que caminó hacia la otra puerta. Una vez dentro, recién Gouenji continuó con la limpieza.

.

.

.

.

.

Había cosas que no entendía ¿había estado en el hospital antes? Recordaba estar en una camilla ¿o fue solo una trampa? Estaba seguro que era eso último, porque si fuera real ¿Cómo lo sacó de allí? No entendía nada, y cuando le pedía una respuesta a Gouenji, este le respondía que siempre estuvo aquí, nunca hubo una camilla. Aunque le gritara y todo, no podía sacar una respuesta. Incluso hacía pequeños actos de rebeldía, como no comer nada, Gouenji no le decía nada, pero le obligaba a sentarse frente a la mesa mínimo, y al terminar recogía sus platos y al último los suyos. Si, a veces comía, pero bocados pequeños, en pocas ocasiones comía bastante.   
  
Lo que más temía era del agua, temía que tuviera algo en ella, así que al principio no tomaba. Gouenji le dejaba unas botellas de agua para él, pero él solo tomaba del grifo del baño. Aunque a veces pensaba si Gouenji había ido tan lejos como para manipular el agua de las cañerías, al parecer no, porque no se había vuelto a sentir somnoliento.

Lentamente comenzaba a comer más, pero no dejaba de hacer preguntas ¿Dónde estaba Genda? ¿Qué quería de él? ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo? Shuuya no respondía, solo decía que no sabía quién era Genda, y que todo esto era por su bien. Era como si estuviera hablando con una pared. 

Si, podía huir pero ¿cómo? Parecía que Shuuya tenía todo planificado, bien vigilado, la única puerta de salida, solo se abría y cerraba cuando él entraba. A diferencia de Fudou, Gouenji no entraba allí con un teléfono en su mano, o no dejaba las llaves a la vista. Seguro traía las llaves en sus bolsillos y su teléfono también, aunque en ni un solo instante los mostraba. Claro que había intentado escapar, pero había sido en vano, Gouenji siempre había sido más fuerte que él, solo se notaba con lo marcado de sus brazos, desde niños había sido así. Así que era fácil para Gouenji someterlo y luego irse, cuando intentaba acercarse a la puerta. 

Lo único bueno de esta situación, si se podría decir así, es que Gouenji no le había tocado ni una sola vez. Aunque aquel alivio duró poco. 

Más de una semana, su único entretenimiento eran los puzzles que Gouenji le traía, que dejaba desperdigados por el suelo, dejándole la tarea a su secuestrador de recogerlos, mientras él se sentaba en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas, en completo silencio.   
  
En esos momentos era la hora del té, había incluso unos pastelitos bien decorados, no había tomado desayuno bien, ni siquiera comido, así que tenía mucha hambre. Se había dicho así mismo que comería poco, a pesar de que no había tenido síntomas de cansancio otra vez, aún desconfiaba de la comida que le traía, pero hoy tenía mucha hambre. Comió un poco más de lo pensado, nada raro en sus días allí, ya había comido esa cantidad, y no le había ocurrido nada hasta el momento. 

Como siempre todo tranquilo, Gouenji había traído todo en una caja, té tibio ya preparado que sirvió para cada uno, un plato con algunos dulces que puso frente a él, y luego otro plato de dulces para él. Dejo el endulzante en la mesa y se sentó a comer, tan normal, como si el hecho de que tenía alguien contra su voluntad, no fuera algo raro. 

\- Parece que te has acostumbrado rápido a estar aquí.- fue lo que dijo Gouenji, mientras Kazemaru se llevaba su tercer pastelito a la boca. Solo con hablar detuvo los movimientos del pelilargo, quien como siempre usaba ropa cómoda, nada llamativa, era el mismo estilo de siempre, lo único que variaba era el color, esta vez de un color gris y que la parte superior ahora era abotonada. 

Ichirouta le miró enojado, odiaba que Gouenji estuviera tan tranquilo y tan normal.- Estas demasiado confiado sa-

Sus palabras se detuvieron, cosa que llamó la atención de su secuestrador.- ¿qué ocurre?

\- Dijiste que siempre he estado aquí, pero ahora has dicho que me he acostumbrado.- Gouenji no pudo ocultar su reacción de sorpresa, pero sonrió.

\- Como siempre me sorprendes, Ichirouta.

\- No me llames por mi nombre.- Kazemaru se levanto y camino hacia la cama.

\- ¿Qué haces? No he terminado de comer

\- ¡No me importa! ¡Come solo!  
  
\- ¿sabes que te puedo castigar por eso?

\- ¡Estar aquí ya es un castigo!- intento no llorar, pero no pudo evitar temblar, quería volver con sus amigos.   
  
\- Solo quiero que seas feliz, y lo serás aquí-

\- ¡CALLATE!

Shuuya dejó escapar un suspiro.- Muy bien, haz lo que quieras, pero yo también haré lo que quiera ¿escuchaste?- Kazemaru no le importó aquella amenaza, se metió en la cama y se cubrió completamente con las mantas, al mismo tiempo que ahogaba sus llantos y gritos, que querían salir con desesperación de su garganta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando era pequeño, y temía de los monstruos que acechaban de la oscuridad, siempre se ocultaba bajo sus mantas, por eso ahora estaba debajo de ellas, quizás como protección, aunque sabía que era estúpido. No se dio cuenta, pero se fue quedando dormido, lentamente su mente comprendió que algo pasaba, pero que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. 

Se sobresaltó, algo lo hizo estremecerse, sentía algo extraño. Despertó confundido ¿se había quedado dormido? Ni siquiera lo recordaba, estaba en la cama todavía, pero no podía mover sus manos, no tardó en darse cuenta que estaban amarradas por sobre su cabeza, al parecer a la cabecera de la cama.

Cuando estuvo más despierto comenzó a darse cuenta de algo, pero si quiera antes de entender que pasaba, soltó un quejido de dolor.

\- oh, despertaste.- era la voz de Gouenji, el pelilargo solo podía verlo con terror, al entender que ocurría. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, mientras sus orbes se llenaban de lágrimas.

\- Tranquilo, vas a disfrutar.- no pudo decir nada después de eso, ya que de su voz escapó un quejido de dolor e incomodidad.- Tres dedos…- fue el comentario de Gouenji, mientras movía su mano allí abajo.- Ahora que estás despierto, estás más apretado.

Kazemaru gimió, pero no de placer, si no de dolor, de sentirse humillado y que nuevamente le estaba ocurriendo aquello. Otro de sus, supuestos amigos, estaba abusando de él, lo peor es que nuevamente sentía las extremidades pesadas, sabía que no debía haber comido nada. 

\- Ba-basta.- imploró, pero Gouenji movía aquellos dedos: hacia afuera y dentro, abriéndolos y cerrándolos. Intento mover sus piernas, pero aunque pudiera hacerlo, no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para levantarlos. Maldijo en voz baja, para segundos después dejar escapar un pequeño grito, mientras su cuerpo se estremeció. La mano de Gouenji estaba sobre su miembro y comenzó con un masaje, desde la base hasta su punta. De su pequeña boca, escapaban suspiros de placer sin su consentimiento, sería mucho más fácil callarse, si pudiera liberar sus manos, pero no podía. 

Gouenji sabía donde tocar, no le estaba gustando esto, porque en el fondo lo estaba disfrutando y no quería que su abusador se diera cuenta. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero era cansador tratar de no sentir, el concentrarse en otra cosa, cuando tu cerebro parecía derretirse ante ese tipo de atención. Lo bueno es que Shuuya se había detenido, pero él aún no se había venido, por lo que cierto miembro de su cuerpo pedía atención, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo en pensar aquello, cuando algo mucho más grande que tres dedos empujaba en su entrada.

\- ¿eh?- se sobresaltó, había pensado que eso sería todo, que ingenuo era. Miró al otro con terror, mientras sus piernas, y todo su cuerpo, temblaban. Arqueo su espalda, al sentir el miembro del contrario abrirse paso dentro suyo. Quería preguntarle ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿No decía que lo amaba? Entonces ¿Por qué? Agitado, aferrándose a la tela que amarrada sus manos, que ahora que podía sentirlas, se notaba que eran de seda, y estaban firmemente amarradas a unas argollas que habían sido pegadas a la cabecera, no se había dado cuenta ya que siempre la cama estaba llena de almohadas. Si, estaba tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa, mientras Gouenji entraba dentro de sí, pero no podía, repentinamente soltó un gemido de placer, cuando Shuuya, que en un principio había entrado con lentitud, lo hizo rápido y de una estocada, uniéndose completamente, tocando piel con piel.

Kazemaru sintió que se ahogaba, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, al sentirse violado nuevamente. Su cuerpo tembló, se curvó y no solamente eso, se había venido ante esa fuerte embestida. Inhalo agitado y desesperado por algo de aire, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras derramaba más lágrimas, sin atreverse a mirar como su cuerpo había reaccionado, ni tampoco quería ver a Gouenji. Solo se preparó para las violentas e inevitables embestidas que su cuerpo debía soportar, pero estas nunca llegaron. 

Abrió los ojos confundido, solo para ver el rostro de su abusador cerca del suyo ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué no se movía? 

\- Eres tan hermoso…- pudo escucharle decir, pero ese halago se desvanecía con facilidad al saber que estaba siendo obligado a tener relaciones con él. Gouenji limpio sus lágrimas con su dedo gentilmente, para luego besar su rostro y luego comenzar a besar su boca, mientras sus manos, desabrochaban la parte superior de su ropa, no tardó en tener acceso a sus pezones.

Kazemaru gimió en el beso, tratando de detenerlo, intentando rechazar aquella unión entre sus labios, pero la lengua de Gouenji estaba dentro de su boca completamente. Mientras que las manos, de quien hubo sido el delantero de fuego, jugaban con sus pezones. 

Cuando por fin su boca se vio libre, pudo por fin hablar.- Te-termina rápido por favor, solo hazlo.- fue su débil ruego, mientras Gouenji ahora se ocupaba de besar su cuello, hombro, incluso de lamer los pezones de su víctima, quien rogaba porque terminará pronto entre gruñidos y gemido, estos últimos por el placer que insistía en provocarle, y que su cuerpo aceptaba en contra de su voluntad.

\- ¿Rápido? No puedo hacer eso, te haría daño.- Kazemaru solo sollozo, mientras las orbes oscuras le miraban tan profundamente.- Tienes que acostumbrarte primero a mí y cuando estés listo...- acarició los cabellos de Kazemaru mientras hablaba.- ...me moveré.- el pelilargo quería decir algo, pero solo podía sentir el miembro de Gouenji dentro de él, mientras el otro hablaba. Gouenji sonrió, bajo su cabeza para nuevamente torturar los pezones del otro con su boca.

En ese momento Kazemaru no sabía que sentir, entre que sabía que todo estaba mal, que no quería, pero que también le gustaba, y eso último le provocaba asco. Solo quería que terminara pronto, no le importaba como, pero quería que terminara y que lo dejara solo, pero Gouenji tenía otros planes.

Comenzó con un movimiento lento, suave, que a Kazemaru no le estaba gustando, porque le estaba volviendo loco. Se retorció, abrió su boca, quería decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, solo unos jadeos de molestias. Shuuya sonrió, y siguió con ese ritmo, hasta que notó que era el propio Kazemaru que comenzaba a mover sus caderas con sutileza. No hizo ningún comentario y solo le siguió el ritmo, hasta que este era más rápido y Kazemaru gemía con cada movimiento, cosa que él pelilargo no era consciente.

\- Veo que al final te gusta.- murmuró, sacando a Ichirouta de su burbuja, Gouenji desató sus manos, pero estas no se movieron de allí.- De repente estas muy apretado.- se quejó Gouenji, pero Kazemaru solo podía sentir como su miembro nuevamente estaba erguido . No alcanzó a decir nada más, ya el de claros cabellos, comenzó con las estocadas y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a gemir, al tocar un punto dentro de él.

\- Kou...Koujirou…- nombró finalmente Kazemaru, tratando de mantener la cordura dentro de su mente, no quería dejarse llevar por todo ese placer que Gouenji le provocaba.- Perdón… perdóname…- murmuró entre gemidos, volviendo a nombrar a Genda una y otra vez, mientras Gouenji lo poseía arrebatándole gritos y gemidos de placer. 

Se sentía todo demasiado bien, pero al mismo tiempo tan mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios? Quejas? XD Demandas por tanto sufrimiento? Déjenlos en la caja de comentarios  
> Espero publicar el siguiente capitulo pronto!

**Author's Note:**

> Si hay apoyo publico la siguiente parte.  
> Si hay el doble de apoyo, lo publico en fanfiction xD


End file.
